Wakfu: Assassins Creed
by wakfulover
Summary: The story follows two brothers who have tried to leave a certain creed behind. After certain events happened they had enough and had to leave for good. But two certain young women brought them back to the world, having to pick up the weapons they put down. Their destinies thrusted into the girls. Follow them on the journey. (This is an AU from the original show.)
Wakfu: Assassins Creed.

This is altered from the real thing.

Some characters are taken out:Yugo, Pinpin, and Ruel.

Hope you know what the characters look like.

Also some of the girls ages were increased for the material of this story.

 **Chapter 1**

It was a warm sunny day in the vast forest of trees. The sun high in the sky but the trees helped make sure that the two girls that were walking down the path weren't assaulted by the heat. The two girls were young, but also well known in their own respective ways. One was named Evangeline. But most people just call her Eva for short. She was a young athletic kind of girl who was part of the marksman race the Cra. She was 17 turning 18. A skinny toned out figure with sort of long hair that barely went to her shoulders, but was in a sort of ponytail, colored blonde. She was a very good friend to her princess Amelia.

Now Amelia was a princess of the Sadias people and also a very young 16 year old girl who was very bull headed. She had long green hair that went down to her lower back and was also skinny. But was not as well built for being a girl of the warrior race. Girls aren't expected to be a part of their mighty army. Though the reason that the princess left with her friend was unknown to anyone even her own best friend. As the two walked Eva looked around seeing if anyone was stalking them. She was told stories that on lone roads or pathways in the forest areas that people would either be mugged or worse. She was mainly warned that girls were the prime targets for many of the muggings or disappearances. But she brushed it off seeing as her and Amelia were already used to walking on these kind of paths without incident.

Except no matter how hard she tried to look there were two figures high up in the trees hidden by the brush and shadows. The two wore dark black cloaks with hoods. They went down to their ankles and the hoods were over their faces with masks. They followed with one soul purpose. To kill the two to help their creed in the progress to control the needed land. They have been stalking the two for a week now without being seen by the two girls. They would move from tree to tree making sure that the line of sight was blocked with each movement they did. Their cloaks never being caught on the branches or trees as if they had years of practice to prevent such thing from happening.

In the distance there was a village that seemed to have several huts and even a tavern from how big it looked. Amelia let out a sigh of happiness as she took her friend's hand.

"C'mon Eva let's go i'm hungry!" She exclaimed as she picked up pace. Eva sighed with a smile and followed close behind. The two stalkers that followed looked at each other and one smirked under his mask.

"We have to make the news of their deaths travel quickly don't we? Why not in that village ahead? It'll make things so much easier." He chuckled. His partner nods as they kept following in the trees.

The girls walked into the village and Amelia let go of Eva as she looked around at the small village. People were walking around doing daily chores or heading somewhere to meet friends and family. Eva wasn't as enthusiastic as her friends was, but was happy that they could now have an hot proper meal soon.

Though the two stalkers jumped from the trees and landed on the ground a good 60 yards away from the girls and on the outskirts of the village. They walked into it casually acting as though they were travelers as well. They stayed a good ways away from the girls at least 60 or so yards not getting closer than that.

The two girls soon walked to the tavern walking inside seeing that it was almost filled with adults at the bar and the tables. But there was a few tables with small families and two tables were free. Amelia looked around and seemed to be slightly worried at first. Eva looked at her friend confused.

"What's wrong Amelia?" Eva asked.

"It's just there are so many people here and most are adults...i'm not used to eating in such a large populated place." Eva chuckled and patted her friends back.

"Don't worry. I doubt anyone here knows of us." Eva said. Just as she finished someone saw the two and walked to them.

"Hello. I see you two are new here. Travelers I bet. Would you like to take a seat while I get the menu?" He asked. The two looked up as he talked and Amelia blushed very slightly seeing him. The young man had short brown hair with black eyes and was around 6 foot. He was lightly built with simple brown pants and a tight white tank top. Amelia mainly blushed from being able to see his six pack but let Eva speak before she could embarrass herself.

"Yes we are travelers. We just came here for a quick break. Please lead us to a table?" She asked calmly. The young man nods and leads them to one of the empty tables. The two girls sat at the wooden circle table across from each other. The man nods smiling a little before walking away to grab the menus. Amelia couldn't help but stare as he walked away and this made Eva chuckle to herself.

"What?" Amelia asked looking at Eva. Eva shrugged saying.

"It's just you seem to get an crush everytime you see some built guy like that. You fall for men so easily." Amelia blushed at what her friend said and sighs.

"It's not my fault Eva. He just looks...well handsome is all. You can't tell me if you saw a handsome very well built man that you wouldn't at least blush at seeing him."

"I wouldn't make it so obvious." Eva said making Amelia playfully stick her tongue out at her. The two giggled at this and the man came back just as they finished handing them the menus.

"Here you two go. Can I get you two something to drink?" He asked. The two just asked for water and he left nodding. Soon he came back with the jugs that they use for the alcohol but they were filled with water. The two thanked him as he walked away to serve another table. While the two girls looked over their menu.

The young man walked to the back of the kitchen with some dishes and started washing them.

"You see the two girls that walked inside?" He asked the cook. The cook nods as he was cooking a meal for a family of four.

"Yea I did. Which means some of them might not be too far behind. Keep an eye out and call me when the girls start to leave or at the first sign of danger." He said. The young man nods as he finishes the dishes and starts to walk out.

"Keep your ears opened Kevin."

"I will. Same to you Tony." Tony nods as he walks out the kitchen to go check on the girls. Just as he left the kitchen the two cloaked men walked inside looking around. Tony saw them and knew instantly that they were here for the girls. But he played it off as if he didn't know anything was out of the ordinary. He walked up to the two figures and did what he was doing all day.

"Hello gentlemen. You two look like travelers. May I show you to your table and offer you a drink?" He asks casually. The two look at him and one spoke.

"Please do. That would be nice." He said under his hood and mask. Tony nods as he turns and leads them to an empty table that was right behind the girls and he mentally swore as the two sat down. He asked what they would like to drink and said he would be back to take their orders. He then walked off into the kitchen as Kevin was cleaning the pan so he could cook the meal for the two girls.

"They came in didn't they?" He asked as he rinsed the pan.

"Yea. I had no choice but to put them right behind the girls." Kevin nods as he finishes the pan and picks up a clean towel and put the now clean pan back on the stove.

"Act casual. They won't do anything now while everyone is around or too close. I'll cook the girls meal and i'll give it to them myself." Kevin said. Tony nods as he looks at the back of Kevin before he walked out. Tony went and gave the men their drinks and then got their orders. He nods at them and walks to another table to check on them to see if the food was to their liking. After they said yes he walks off. He goes into the kitchen but peaks out very slightly so he's not noticed by the two cloaked guys. As he waited the two guys took sips of their drinks and talked as if nothing was wrong.

"Can you tell what kind of weapon they use?" Kevin asked while he was cooking the girls meal. Tony looked carefully at their cloaks trying to find any way to see the weapons they held. He shakes his head.

"No. These two are very good at hiding their weapons Kevin. I can't even tell if they do have any."

"Check their wrists." He replied. Tony did so and nods.

"Hidden blade on both arms." He said calmly. Kevin nods as he finishes making the girls meal putting the food in two bowls. He turns facing Tony who looks back at him. Tony looks at his one good eye colored black while the other had an eyepatch on it with a scar barely seen.

"Take this to the girls while I clean this up. I'll grab a knife." He said handing Tony the food. Tony nods and walks out with the food in both hands. While Tony did that Kevin went back inside and started to sharpen the butcher knife he would use.


End file.
